


Team Free Will Gain A New Member

by Greetings_Dearie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Desire, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Love, Lust, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Plot Twists, Protective Castiel, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-06 07:29:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14051976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greetings_Dearie/pseuds/Greetings_Dearie
Summary: Team free will gain a new member in the form of someone from Castiels past. A woman that changed his life once many years ago. Prepare to see Castiel become much more man than angel and see the dynamics of team free will change forever.





	1. Skyfall

Another day another one of his brothers trapped in a very literal ring of fire thanks to Castiel and his consistent trips to retrieve holy oil for the Winchesters. Every time he gazed at one of them through the flames the guilt ate away at him more and more… Guilt, what a horrible emotion… How can humans continually cope with this time and time again? "Come on Angel boy just point us in the direction of Metatron and we will consider not blasting your candy ass back to the pearly gates" Dean said impatiently absently twisting an angel blade between his fingers, it was just another day at the office for the oldest Winchester. It made him angry sometimes, the Winchesters knew the love of a brother all too well yet day in day out they harassed his brothers and acted offended when he did not join in. Anger, another emotion he wished he never got to experience. Metatron was playing a dangerous game, Cas had been listening into angel radio and Metatron had been getting his brothers and sisters back over to his side by granting one or two every couple of weeks passage back into heaven. Oh, how it made his blood boil. "Brother, please just tell them what you know and you will be freed, I don't wish to see any harm come to you" he implored him his ocean blue eyes consumed by conflicting emotions of guilt and anger.

The angel looked at him, a sigh leaving his lips. He was wearing a local priest [ironic] and when he spoke there was sincerity in his words. "Castiel, I do not blame you for our current predicament truly I do not. It is true that Metatron has been letting some of us into heaven… I included, this is why I decided to wilfully allow my capture."

"Hold up hold up. Are you insinuating that you just let us trap you? Bull crap dude, Cas this guy is playing you. Tell him Sam" Dean said throwing his hands up in the air evidently sick of the mind games the angels were oh so fond of playing. The youngest Winchester looked from Castiel to his angelic sibling a clear conflicted look on his face. "What do you think Cas?" he asked being more aware than Dean how difficult this was for their friend. Castiel was afraid, afraid that his brother was playing on his emotions to let him go. He had been betrayed so many times he had lost faith in his family, yet he still loved them… "I want to believe you, but I am struggling to… Tell me brother why would you allow us to hold you captive I do not understand your motives" he said looking at his brother in desperation dying to know the truth. The look of guilt and sadness on the other angels face made Castel so concerned about what was about to pour from his lips he began to brace himself.

"Metatron kept a handful of the garrison with him when he closed heaven… He did it to man the prisoners that were still being subjected to heavens persuasions… When I was granted access I could not believe my ears when her screams began to vibrate through our heavens." The angel said his voice beginning to quiver "I knew who it was immediately and I could not live with myself, I confronted Metatron about what he was doing and he told me it was all to add to the plot of his ever growing story. I disagreed so strongly with this, I went against him so much that he kicked me back down to earth" he said clearly dejected. "He said my time with humanity had made me weak and that I no longer had the mind of an angel, I knew I had to find you… I knew I had to tell you…" He whispered. 

"What is this douche lord talking about Cas?" Dean said his impatience growing by the second. Castiel shook his head in confusion, he had no idea what in the world his brother was talking about. He said she, Anna perhaps? "I'm sorry I don't understand… Who are you talking about?" he asked in earnest. In that moment he saw the other angel's unwillingness to continue… After a few moments of tedious silence he spoke "it's Ingrid, I know you thought her dead but she is far from it… She has been up there this whole time. Castiel I am so sorry I had no idea I sw-"he was cut off by an out of character outburst from his infamous brother "you lie!" he exclaimed in fury "I know I have hurt our family but that is sick. How could you say such vicious things?!" Castiel exclaimed ready to cross the line of fire and knock some sense into someone he was wracked with guilt over moments before. It wasn't until he felt the steely grip of both Winchesters holding him back that he stopped to think for a moment "whoa Cas take it easy man. Talk to us" Sam implored.

"It's the truth Castiel, but not the whole truth… Metatron… Before he kicked me down he told me your story was about to get a lot more interesting and he was very excited to see it play out…" Castiel was still livid, the Winchesters had never seen such bind rage from their angelic friend, not when he was full of leviathan, not even when he found out Naomi had been toying with his brain. With the simple uttering of a name the angel the brothers thought they knew had turned into… well… into a man. "Prove it, show me exactly what you saw" He said through gritted teeth calling his brothers bluff. He could not refuse him, he knew he needed to see.

In a flash they were standing in a clinical white room, specks of crimson blood coated the floor. "Where the hell are we?" Dean said clenching the angel blade tighter to his chest "we are still in that old abandoned cabin where you left me. This is merely an illusion. A memory" the angel dressed as a cleric stated in a somewhat shaky tone. Castiel was afraid it must have been obvious on his face because Sam was looking at him like he needed to be placed in a padded cell. "There is nothing here, I knew you were ly-"before Cas could finish the ear splitting scream of a woman echoed through the room. In mere seconds a whole scene was playing out before them… Detained in a chair as white and clinical as the rest of the room lay a woman, secured firmly in place around her arms and legs were cold metal restraints that were obviously digging into her ivory flesh. Her fiery red hair was stuck around her face the rest of it unrecognisable as it was caked in blood. She was in a crimson red dress that went around her ankles, it was held in place with a brooch styled into a celtic knot. It was old, the clothes were old… How long had she been up here? She had a dark and vicious looking purple bruise under her right eye and she was surrounded by two angels that were leering over her in an intimidating fashion. Her clothing was ripped in various places her skin covered in cuts and bruises. Someone had even gone to the trouble of violently carving 'abomination' into the tender skin of her forearm. She was sweating, hyperventilating and just scared in general. But in the depths of her icy blue eyes there was a determination there that could not be ignored. "Just say it and we will put you out of your misery Ingrid" one said waving a scalpel menacingly over her. "Go fuck a goat" she said in a surprisingly feminine scandanavian accent. With that the scalpel was plunged violently into her pale slim torso causing her to scream another ear splitting cry of agony.

The Winchesters were itching to help the distressed female but when they lunged for the angels they disappeared, once again they were back in the dull dark recesses of the cabin. "Forgive me brother" the angel said looking at Castiel through his flaming prison. "Cas?" Sam said approaching him slowly, the angel was glued to the spot his eyes brimming over with… Wait… Surely not… Was he crying? Not a moment later Castiel fell to his knees his head in his hands as deep heaving sobs left the angels lips, he sobbed so deeply so brokenly that neither brother knew what to do. "What is it Cas, who was that? Come on man pull yourself together…" Dean said squeezing his friends shoulder trying desperately to get an answer out of him. "What did he mean?" Sam asked "When he said Castiels story was about to change what did he mean?" Sam asked walking closer to the flames "watch the skies, for something other than an angel will fall tonight" the angel said numbly staring into the flames with dead guilty eyes. With that statement Castiels head shot up and he basically bolted outside just in time for something to plummet into the soil next to them like a meteor. Sam and Dean ran outside with him just in time to see him jumping into the hole that had just been formed in the earth. "Cas?! Be careful man!" Dean shouted as they both made it to the edge of the hole to find their friend cradling the battered and bruised body of the woman from the flashback not moments ago "Ingrid, look at me… Can you hear me?" He was imploring her cupping her face with his hand desperation leaking from every cell in his body as he lay with laboured breath and weak will in his arms.

"I have had enough, screw this!" Dean grumbled stomping back into the cabin he came as close as he could to the captive angel without getting burned "I am sick of all the mystery and guessing, who the hell is that? What kind of crap are you winged jerks trying to pull now?" He said prepared to kill at a moments notice. "Foolish Winchester for once this isn't about you. You just witnessed Castiel being reunited with the one thing he was willing to risk his grace, and his entire family for centuries ago." the angel replied a cynical grin forming on his lips. This was going to make things a whole lot more complicated… If she survived.


	2. Bad Timing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a wee filler chapter to get the ball rolling, the good stuff is on the way soon! Enjoy!

"Ah! Just leave it alone!" She cried gripping Castiels blood soaked wrist. The moment he could he got her back to the men of letters base to heal her wounds. The old house where they had been interrogating the Angel was not too far from there, the Winchesters could make their own way back. In order to heal her he would have to first of all remove the splinters of iron that were imbedded in her open wounds. Iron was poisonous to Ingrid and her kind alike. "I have to take them out or they will kill you" he said his voice breaking as he looked at her terrible condition. He had found medical tools that he was using to try and retract the small splinters of iron that were stopping the healing process. The floor beneath them was covered in her blood, crimson drops and crimson puddles everywhere. He was angry, so very angry that this had been done to her… Guilt hit him again, it was done to her because of her association to him. She was an abomination to his kind, an evil to be vanquished but he knew different. She was trying to breathe through the pain, her bloodied teeth gritted together as he dug the utensil into the torn flesh of her torso to remove the offending pieces of iron. It took nearly 45 minutes for him to painstakingly remove every piece of metal from her flesh but he did. Using his angelic powers he held his hands over her body watching as her delicate ivory skin returned to its former glory now just a handful of stray scars remaining.

When he was done healing her she gasped a clean mouthful of air as if she could finally breathe for the first time. She sat up straight on the now destroyed couch in the bunker her eyes looking over her smooth skin. He didn't rush her, she needed a minute. Truth be told he needed a minute. He mourned this woman, he mourned her to this day in his own way. It was cruel for his family to keep this from him… He knew their relationship had been far from conventional and that technically it was against the rules but this level of savagery should not exist amongst angels. He couldn't stop looking at her, he felt like if he looked away from her for even a moment that she would disappear. Another very human fear for an angel to have… He was so lost in his own mind he didn't even register her moving until she went to stand up. He gripped her slender wrists shaking his head "you… you really need to rest." She smiled at him, even in her dishevelled state he could refuse her nothing when she flashed him that smile. "Castiel, you healed me, there isn't a mark on me. I need to clean up I had always hoped I would be in better physical condition when we reunited." She said softly her hand moving to stroke his cheek, he leaned his face into her hand feeling like he had entered the most marvellous dream. "I am not made of glass, you don't have to treat me like I am." She said as his hands reached up to cup her face leaning his head forward he slowly touched his forehead to hers breathing in her comforting and familiar scent. "I am so sorry Ingrid, this is all my fault." He whispered the guilt evident in every syllable of every word. She shook her head patting his cheek "this was not because of you. Never feel guilty for what we have you silly man." She whispered a hint of a smile curving on her lips. He smiled lightly, a sincere smile. Something that was rare for the angel. "Now riddle me this angel boy, are you going to let me clean up or are you going to wrap me in cotton wool like a little dolly?" she smirked. He laughed lightly, she always knew what to say. She was gifted at it. "I would like to wrap you up and hide you from the world but instead I will just show you the wonders of the modern world."

He led her to the bathroom where he introduced her to the shower "this, is a shower. One of humanities smarter inventions." She looked at the alien object like it was about to attack at any moment. When he switched it on she could hardly believe it, what a wonderful piece of art! She put her hand under it and gasped "it's warm!" she exclaimed jovially. "Well uh, you can take it from here I will be just outside." He said in his usual awkward tone slowly exiting the bathroom. It dawned on him that she had nothing to wear, he couldn't expect her to put on that raggedy old rag that was once a dress. He went to Dean's room and took a shirt and some boxers from his closet, it would have to do until he could leave and get her something more appropriate. He made his way back into the bathroom unable to see anything but her feminine silhouette from behind the shower curtain. "Um… We have no ladies clothes here so I just left you… some stuff" he said trying his best not to get distracted by the slender shape of her body from behind that curtain. He felt a certain level of shame, she had been through an ordeal he should not be having these seriously impure thoughts… "Oh, thank you! I will be out in a moment!" She called over the noise of the running water. He merely nodded and made his way back outside awkwardly side stepping his way out of the bathroom. 

He sat stiffly on one of the couches waiting on her to come out, he found himself straightening his signature blue tie, ensuring there were no creases on the collar of his trench coat… Its not like Ingrid cared about his appearance, he could have been sitting there in rags and she wouldn't have batted an eye. As the door creaked open he tried his best to not turn into a hormone riddled teenage human boy, it was proving to be difficult. There she stood in a grey shirt that went just below her creamy thighs, thank goodness he thought to give her in a pair of boxer shorts or he would have completely lost his will to live. Now she was no longer caked in blood it was easy to see her beauty, her fiery damp red locks fell to her waist in a mass of loose curls that framed her slender face perfectly. Her plump rose tinted lips turned up into a small smile her bright icy blue eyes shining at him, he wouldn't class himself as a man if he didn't feel attracted to this woman. 

She made her way over to him taking a seat next to him on the couch. "You look… Much better…" he said trying to not be a total sleaze. She smiled taking his hand "well that is thanks to you" she whispered her voice slightly hoarse from all her screaming earlier. The silence was a comfortable one, it was like they were both just drinking in the fact they were together once more. He felt the couch move as she shifted closer to him "so, now I am no longer sticky and disgusting are you going to kiss me? Or are you back to not breaking angel rules?" she asked, he had to laugh. Oh how much he had to tell her, how many rules he had broken since she left. It was laughable. It's not like he never kissed her before, she was the love of his life he has kissed her plenty, he was merely afraid. Afraid the spark would no longer be there when they kissed, afraid she would decide she didn't actually love him. He wouldn't be able to handle that. Clearly he went off into his own mind because next thing he knew her hands were around his tie and she was pulling him towards her causing their lips to collide in magnificent fashion.

She tasted just as he remembered, sweet and exotic… She was still his greatest addiction and he could not resist pulling her body closer to him, the kiss was sweet and tender but it was slowly becoming deeper… More passionate. When the tip of her tongue ghosted over his bottom lip a guttural groan from deep in his throat escaped as he tugged her onto his lap so she was straddling him. Her fingers knotted into his hair as his hands squeezed the luscious sides of her ivory thighs. Their tongues danced together perfectly, their chests pressed as tight as they could together… She bucked her hips against his causing another groan to leave his lips. She was clearly having a profound effect on him because his pants were becoming tighter and tighter by the second. Every time she ground against his erection they both whimpered desperately into each other's mouths. Her nimble fingers left his hair to work on the buttons of his shirt, suddenly he halted her grabbing her by the wrists. 

"Wh-what am I doing? You are trying to recover from a lifetime of torture and I do this? I am so sorry Ing-" He could not finish his sentence because her finger had gone to his lips silencing him instantly "if I did not want this we would not be doing this, but if you stop now. Leaving me all worked up like this. We are going to have a problem" she whispered pulling his face back to hers. He could not resist her, she was his own personal siren. She would surely be the death of him. Slowly getting his confidence back with the female anatomy he slipped his hands up her thighs to grip her plump ass tightly as she resumed her painful torturous grinding against him. Those small whimpers she was breathing into his mouth were almost too much for him to bear. This time when she undid his shirt buttons he let her, his muscles trembled underneath her touch as she ran her hands down his body. 

Oh how she had missed the noises this man makes in these moments. They were both working themselves into a frustrated climax with all their heavy petting and grinding. Hips becoming more urgent, groans becoming louder… "mmm… Oh, Cas what are you doing to me!" she groaned her ever impending climax drawing closer… He couldn't help but think if it was this good now what was it going to be like when he was actually inside her. An angel should not think of such things but she brought the devil out in him. They were both moments away from what could only be an ear splitting climax when… 

"Cas?! Cas are you in here?!" The familiar voice of Dean rang out. They both froze in their positions "no…" Cas grumbled in frustration under his breath as Ingrid scrambled off him swiftly. "Not to worry sweetheart, tonight we will make up for it… All night long… We have a lot of catching up to do."

**Author's Note:**

> Ok you got me that was a little dark but trust me chapter two is going to be light as a feather including a sexed up Castiel and another plot twist. Stay tuned for smutty times ahead my dears!


End file.
